


Harry comes out

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Biromantic Peter Parker, Cuddles, Gay Harry Osborn, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Cuddles, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tears, Tony Stark Cuddles, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Harry decides to come out to his Dad. It goes as well as you'd expect.Luckily he's got Tony and Peter to make him feel safe.





	Harry comes out

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's loads of Peter coming out fics, but I haven't seen any of Harry coming out. So I wrote this
> 
> Warning: contains homophobia, child abuse and almost non-con (Harry manages to knee Norman in the face) nothing graphic but please proceed with caution if any of these trigger you

Harry sat at the dinner table with his Dad, the silence was so tense you could cut it with a knife.  
It had been that way ever since the teens mom had died a few months ago. The two men has grieved in their own ways, the man had locked himself in his lab while the teen had found comfort in his boyfriend.  
A boyfriend Norman didn't know his son had. And Harry hoped to tell him tonight. Or at least the fact that he wasn't the golden boy his Dad believed him to be.

"Hey Dad?" Harry asked softly, playing with his food rather than eating it.  
"What?" The man snapped not taking his eyes off his phone, something he was constantly glued to and typing on.  
"I wanted to talk you about something."  
Norman eyes flicked over and locked with his son's, making Harry flinch slightly. Eyes that were once so warm and kind now held nothing but coldness and rage.  
"Well what is it?" The man snapped.  
"I'm gay," Harry blurted out of fear, eyes flicking down to look at the floor.

The silence that followed was almost suffocating.  
"What did you just say?" Norman asked quietly, anger filling his eyes.  
"I'm gay," Harry whispered, "I just wanted you to know."  
"Get out," Norman seethed, Harry's eyes snapping back to him.  
"What?"  
"I said get out. A little fag is no son of mine."  
Tears burned in the teens eyes as he bolted to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
He took a deep breath before heading over to his wardrobe and grabbing his duffel bag, packing his stuff as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Why had he thought that would be a good idea?  
Harry wished his mom was still here, at least she’d be supportive of him. 

Several minutes later Harry was all packed and ready to go. He made sure he had everything before slipping on his hoodie, Peter had stolen his other one. The teen briefly smiled at the memory before gently unlocking his door. Harry would normally go through the window but when his Dad found out about it bars had appeared. It made him feel like a prisoner in this hell hole.  
The teen sighed as he made his way down the now darkened hallway, keeping his footsteps light and quiet.

Harry was in the hallway with the front door in his sight when it happened. A sudden well-aimed punch came out of nowhere and knocked the teen on his back, blood coming from his throbbing nose. A chuckle sent a shiver down the boys spine and he looked up to his Dad looming over him.

The man's eyes were cold and calculated, smile twisted and cruel.  
"So you’re a fag huh?" Norman asked, a slightly hysterical chuckled escaped his lips before his voice dropped to a whisper, "well then we know what must be done."  
In a flash Norman used one hand to pin both of Harry's above his head, the other hovering over the waistband of the boys jeans. Harry froze for a second before realising what was going happen and started struggling to pull his hands free.  
"Now, now, son," Norman cooed threateningly, "the more you struggle the more painful it will be."  
The man flashed that twisted smiled as he popped the button on Harry's jeans.  
The teen let him pull the trousers down then thrust his knee up into his father’s face. This caused the man to release him and with well-aimed kicked to his face and nether region, something the teen would have to thank Peter's Aunt and Uncle for, Harry rolled and got up. In a flash the teen sorted his jeans and grabbed his duffel, ripping the front door open and running.

Harry ran until his legs burned and his chest screamed at him. The teen turned into an alley and leaned against the wall panting heavily, the adrenaline faded and what had almost happen caught up to him. The teen to slid to the floor and curled in on himself brokenly sobbing.  
Half an hour later Harry finally stopped crying and shivered, the night air biting through the fabric of his hoodie. With a sniff the teen stood on shaky legs and headed for Stark Tower, knowing he’d be safe there.  
~~  
Tony was just about to head to bed when he got the alert.  
“Boss Master Osborn is in the lobby and is in distress,” the AI announced, sounding as worried as an AI could.  
Tony frowned in confusion; Harry never came over this late. If anything him and Peter usually called one another at this hour.  
“Send him up Fri,” he said, worry starting to fill him.  
Seconds later the lift arrived on the common floor and Harry walked out, Tony immediately pulling him into a hug when he saw the state of him. The teens nose was bruised, dried blood on the front of his hoodie and eyes rimmed red from crying.  
“What happened bub?” Tony asked softly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.  
“I came out to my Dad,” the teen whispered, clutching the back of Tony’s shirt tightly, “he didn’t like it, so he told me to get out and I tried. But he – he punched and pinned me down. Then he – he tried to take me jeans off. I was so scared.”  
Harry dissolved into fresh tears and Tony held him tighter. If that man had so much as touched Harry he was gonna murder him.  
“Did he – did he touch you?” The billionaire asked, mentally sighing with relief when the teen shook his head.  
“I kicked him off and ran, I didn’t know where else to go.”  
“It’s okay baby, you’re safe here sweetheart,” Tony reassured, rocking the sobbing teen and kissing the top of his head, “it’s okay.” 

Half an hour later Harry was in the kitchen sat on the counter with a worried Peter sat next to him, the younger teens head on his shoulder and their hands entwined. Tony had the first aid kit out and was shaking out an ice-pack before he came over to the boys and look at Harry’s nose.  
“Okay kiddo, I’m gonna have to reset it,” Tony told Harry softly, Peter kissed his shoulder, “keep breathing.”  
Tony reset the teens nose, earning a small whimper in response.  
“I’m sorry kiddo,” Tony said, gently holding the ice-pack to the teens nose, “You hold this, I’ll be right back.”  
With that he disappeared and left the teens alone, Harry let out a shaky sigh as he held the ice pack.  
“M’sorry I woke you,” he mumbled softly, looking away.  
Earlier Peter had woken up after a hearing his boyfriend crying, hugging him when he found him in the living room.  
“Hey,” Peter said gently, “no need to be sorry. I’d rather you wake me than suffer in silence.”  
Harry smiled softly at his boyfriend, getting an equally soft smile in return.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Peter leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the older teens lips.  
“You two are so adorable its almost sickening,” Tony said with a smile, walking back into the room with a hoodie in hand.  
The two teens flushed but had large smiles on their faces. 

A few minutes later Harry was all cleaned up, in a fresh hoodie and tucked into bed with Peter. Tony had decided it was best to let the boys stay in the same room, promising to make some phone calls in the morning to sort out Harry’s living situation. Tony was keeping him here if it was the last thing he did.  
The two teens curled up in bed and after Harry told Peter what happened the smaller teen wrapped him in a tight hug, the older teen snuggling into his chest.  
“Your Dad’s a bastard,” Peter whispered.  
“Yeah he is,” Harry replied.  
The two lay in silence for a while, their soft breathing lulling one another to sleep.  
“I love you,” Peter whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.  
“I love you too,” Harry whispered back, kissing the smaller teens chest. 

Between one breath and the next the teens were fast asleep, wrapped up safe and sound in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a simple piece, but it ended up writing itself so


End file.
